A Mistake of a Dream Worker
by Luckysee12
Summary: When a Dream Worker, Matthew, makes a mistake, he is sucked into Ivan's dream, and has to stay there until Ivan wakes up! But what does Matthew learn while in the dream?
1. Chapter 1

Ever wonder how the 'Sandman' got everyone their dreams every night? He didn't do it alone. He has legions of Dream Workers, who work to give dreams to the people they are assigned for. The Dream Workers are actually just humans with small magical power recruited for this work. More powerful humans were too high up to be a Dream Worker. They look, and talk, and do everything like other people, but at night they mix together dreams and distribute them.

Matthew was like any other Dream Worker. He had a house, had a job, and was a normal human being. But tonight he sat in his 'workshop' as he called it, to mix together dreams. "Ok, let's see, next on the list is…" Matthew spoke to himself, looking over the list of his 'dreamers'. "…Francis. Ok, his category for tonight is… 'Erotic'. I hate mixing these dreams…" Matthew shuddered pulling a few bottles off of his shelf in front of him, carefully selecting 'dream aspects'.

"Ok, one 'female' aspect." He opened a bottle and poured it into a slightly larger bottle, a syrupy pink liquid coming out. "One 'user'." He poured a watery clear liquid into the bottle. "A 'romance' aspect." He said blushing as he poured an airy, bubbling purple liquid into the mix. "And, the piece of résistance, one 'STD' aspect." Matthew chuckled evilly, the brown, pulpy liquid dropping into the vial.

"Done!" Matthew exclaimed, taking out a lid, screwing it on, and shaking the bottle until the insides were mixed together, turning a sickly orange color. He put it off to the side where the other bottles he'd deliver tonight were. He turned back to the list, and checked off Francis. Now, just the last person on his list, then he could go.

"Next on the list is Ivan…" Matthew trailed off, knowing what his category for the night would have to be. 'Nightmare'. Matthew hated giving them to Ivan. He felt so guilty that he was the one who caused such horrible dreams every night. Matthew finally did something he hadn't done before.

Matthew scribbled out 'Nightmare' and replaced it with 'Sweet'. Sure he bent the 'category' limit before, but he never strayed from the actual boundary, he just found ways to go around, not totally plow past the category divisions.

Matthew felt relieved and horrible at the same time while he gathered ingredients. "What would he like in a dream?" Matthew could only draw so much from a sleeping person and their room. He had to go into a person's room to deliver a dream, he wasn't a stalker!

"Sunflowers! He's had sunflowers on that nightstand." He grabbed a vial of swirling yellow liquid and dumped some into another vial. "And everyone likes dessert right?" He said, adding a small bit of creamy yellow to the mix. "I'll add some 'Wish' in case I don't get something right." He adding some frothy blue foam to the vial.

"That should be all I need." Matthew said, shaking the closed vial, the mixture turning a bubbling light blue. He put it with the other bottles, scooped them up, and put them in his backpack, a Canadian flag sewn on it. He took out another list and examined it.

It had the names from his other list on it, but next to it was a little square. The square would be red if the 'dreamer' was awake, green if they were asleep, and orange if they were in a sleep that wasn't allowed to have dreams, like a drunken stupor, or comas. Only one person was in the green right then. "Kiku. At bed every night at 9." Matthew said, smirking, muttering a small spell to activate his invisibility.

He put a finger on Kiku's square and muttered another spell for transportation. He was engulfed in a purple mist and vanished, only to appear in Kiku's room in another mist. He saw Kiku sleeping in his Japanese- styled bed after the haze faded. Matthew took out the bottle labeled 'Kiku' and uncorked it, a small sweet scent wafting out.

He poured the orange liquid over Kiku's sleeping form. Kiku wouldn't be able to feel or see it anyways. Matthew capped the bottle again and made sure to stay farther away from Kiku until the orange liquid was soaked up. If Matthew touched it, he could be sucked into the dream.

As soon as the dream soaked in, Matthew took out his list again. Two more names were in green. "Lovino and Feliciano, huh?" He said, not caring about being heard, since his invisibility carried over to mute his voice to others.

He performed the transportation spell again, ending up in the twins' bedroom. He took out one of the bottles, a misty looking red one, and uncorked it, pouring it over Feliciano. Matthew quickly backed away, taking out the next bottle for Lovino, a dense crimson. He dumped it over Lovino like he did his brother, and backed away until the dreams were absorbed.

He went this way, delivering dreams one by one in the order that they fell asleep. The last one to light green was Ivan. Matthew popped into Ivan, like he had done with the others and took out the light blue liquid, pouring it quickly over Ivan.

Almost instantly, Ivan began to toss and turn. Matthew gasped and jumped in surprise, his surprise growing when he saw he had brushed against the dream. "N-No!" He said as he began to disappear, being sucked into Ivan's dream.


	2. Chapter 2

When Matthew's eyes fluttered open, he instantly realized he was in the dream. _At least it's not one of those nightmares again._ He thought to himself. He hadn't contaminated a dream before, but he knew what he did would affect the dream, and that he would be stuck until the 'dreamer' woke up.

Wonderful. Just freaking perfect. All his night here. Not that he had anything planned, but he didn't especially want to be stuck in a dream either. He finally took in his surroundings. He was on a small grassy hill, conveniently propped up against a knotted, old tree.

Beyond the bottom of the hill was a whole field covered, just covered with sunflowers, a whole sea of the yellow and brown flowers, the light breeze making them ripple as if they were actually part of their own ocean.

"Well, I DID add sunflowers, but I did realize there would be this many." Matthew said to himself. "But sunflowers are nice, why wouldn't you want many of them?" A voice said to him. Matthew quickly whipped his head up, looking through the branches of the tree to a person he'd only seen asleep.

"Oh, so there you are Ivan." Matthew said, like greeting an old friend, even though Ivan wouldn't know who he was. The silver haired man laid down on one of the branches, seemingly perfectly curved for that precise purpose. He had a light lazy smile on his face, in an almost lethargic manner. "Da, I am here. And you are there. Very obvious, da?"

Matthew just shrugged. "I suppose so." Matthew stood up. "What do you normally do in your dreams?" He asked, looking for a way to pass whatever amount of time he had left in the dream world.

"Well, this isn't a very normal dream for me." Ivan said, rolling out of the tree, somehow moving in such a way to land softly on his feet. Like a cat would. "I usually have very…different dreams." Matthew felt a figurative arrow stab him as Ivan unknowingly caused him more and more guilt. "Y-yeah sorry about that."

"Why are you here?" Ivan asked. "I'm normally alone in my dreams, even nice ones like this." Matthew blinked. "W-Well, I'm kinda sorta…er…trapped here for the time being." Ivan gave him a blank stare. "Why is that?" "I touched the dream before it soaked in." Ivan looked a little confused. "Soaked in?"

"Erm, yes. I'm a Dream Worker. I give people dreams." Ivan's face was blank for a moment before he grinned. "So _you_ are the one giving me my dreams?" He said, a sudden drop in temperature was evident. "Y-Yes." Matthew stammered, feeling the coldness.

"So _you_ give me the bad dreams?" His voice had a hidden malice behind it.

"Unfortunately yes. I have too, it was your category."

"Category?"

"Yes, every night the people I deliver dreams to are on my list and they had a category of dream I give to them that night. You are usually under 'Nightmare'. Tonight was the only night I've ever broken the 'category'. You were under 'Nightmare' tonight."

"So what did you change it to then?"

"I made it 'Sweet Dream'."

"Why?"

That was the big, million dollar question. Why? Why why why why why why why? Why did he change the dream. Matthew just remained silent instead, leaning back against the tree. Ivan didn't seem to notice and turned to the field of nodding sunflowers.

"They were part of the mix you know. I added a 'Sunflower' aspect."

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?"

Matthew shut his eyes.

"I mix together dreams according to category. I put together liquid called 'aspects' and they'll help decide how the dream will go. Happier aspects make happier dreams, and so on and so forth."

"Well, I like sunflowers." Ivan said, disappearing into the sea of yellow. The sunflowers were just as tall as Ivan, so Matthew could barely see his silver head bobbing up and down among the flowers. Matthew watched him walk off for a while, before shutting his eyes and lying up against the tree.

He stayed like this for only a few seconds before something poked his forehead. "You coming, da?" Matthew begrudgingly opened his eyes. Ivan was standing there waiting. "I don't see what else there is to do." Matthew said pushing off the tree, following the scarfed man through the sunflower field.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what exactly will happen in this dream…? I don't believe I caught your name."

"My name is Matthew, and I can't tell you for sure what will happen, especially since I'm here."

They left it at that, a mutual silence except for the slight sound of the breeze and the flowers it ruffled through. Matthew diverted his attention to the flowers. He looked at them all, the separate petals and the way they all seemed to hold the light of the sun.

Matthew stopped when he saw one flower that was out of place. The poor sunflower was very small, its head about the size of his hand, and was only about half as tall as the other flowers, craning upwards to get some sunlight, the larger sunflowers blocking it.

Matthew stopped walking completely, Ivan kept walking, not realizing Matthew stopped. Matthew frowned. "That won't do." He mumbled and cupped his hands loosely in the air around the sunflower.

"_HELIANTHUS crescere,_

_Tuum stipula crescere bene et alta,_

_Tuum colores Vividiorque,_

_Et fortitudo magna._

_HELIANTHUS, Videte hoc incantatores,_

_Nascuntur magnis viribus,_

_Dulce gustabit solis_

_Crescere HELIANTHUS crescere._"

He chanted, and the sunflower unfurled more petals and leaves and straightened up. It began to grow, and grow until it was as tall as Matthew himself, and grew past him to the height the other flowers were, and even a few inches above them. The seeds grew with it, becoming plump and shifted, and in a strange way it looked like a smile.

"How did you do that?" Ivan was suddenly behind Matthew. Matthew gave a (entirely manly) shriek. "D-Don't sneak up on me like that!" Ivan rolled his eyes. "How did you do that?" He repeated.

"Well I used my magic."

"You can use magic?"

"Yes, but only small things, nothing huge."

"Show me again?"

"Uh, sure I guess. What do you want me to do?"

"Whatever, it does not matter."

Matthew thought for a moment. "Here, I have an idea, but don't freak out."

He rubbed his hands together for a moment then cracked his knuckles and stretched his hands towards the sky.

"_Nix, nix, nix_

_Pluant super_

_Nostri agri flavi_

_Servare tempestas calida_

_Sed nix lux et CRINITUS_

_Facere nix tutum flores_

_Et tum pluat_

_A caeli super capita nostra_"

His hands were surrounded by swirling white and light blue lights before they left his hands in small little beads of light, following an unknown trail, like water droplets on a spiders web. Nothing happened.

"What did you do?" Ivan asked, looking at Matthew quizzically. "It will take some time to work." Matthew replied, walking ahead of trotted after, catching up with the blond.

"So, Ivan," Matthew started, trying to make conversation, "Do you have any family?" Ivan smiled weakly. "Da. I did." Matthew was confused. "Did?" Ivan looked at the cloudy sky. "They died." He said sadly.

Matthew frowned. They reached a small field and Matthew held his hands out.

"Nos nostri amores,

_Dentur nobis ultima verba_

_Quod voluit dicere_

_Sed non potest ergo_"

He chanted, his hands glowing purple for a moment then dying down as shadows began moving around. One shadow in particular moved forward.

"Vanya?" It called out. Ivan froze at that voice. "K-Katyusha?"

A silvery girl stepped out of the shadows. She was obviously a ghost, in all forms. She didn't have a ghostly tail, but she was transparent.

"Oh Vanya!" She cried and hugged him best as she could. Ivan could feel her, but could not touch her in return. "H-How-?"

"More powerful spells are easier to perform in dreams. I called your family back to say what they wanted to before they…passed away." Matthew explained.

Ivan looked back at Katyusha. Katyusha smiled. "We left when we needed to Vanya, it wasn't anything you did wrong." She said, a ghostly tear going down her cheek. Another form came out. "Big Brother, we love you." It said, a small child with a bow in her hair. She couldn't have been more than eight.

"Don't cry Vanya, we're with you, forever." Katyusha said kissing Ivan's forehead. Ivan didn't even realize that he had been crying. The small girl hugged around his middle, the fabric of his coat visibly crumpled. "We'll be here Big Brother." Ivan smiled sadly. "I know Natalya." He said.

Katyusha took Natalya's pale, ghostly hand and began walking back into the sunflowers with her. They looked back once before disappearing. "_We're here for you…_"

Ivan wiped away at his eyes, and heard something.

"G-Gilbert, b-but you aren't-"

"But Birdie, aren't you happy to see the awesome me?"

Ivan didn't realize someone was here for Matthew. The ghostly personage had blood red eyes, contrasting against the pale white of the rest of him.

"How's West?" The ghost asked. Matthew smiled weakly. "He's fine. He's been a bit sad since you died, but Feli has been cheering him up."

"Birdie, how are _you_?"

Matthew gulped. "I-I'm fine."

"No you're not. I've been watching you. You cry all the time, and you never do anything with friends or your _family_ anymore. It's totally not awesome." The ghost pouted.

Matthew bit his lip. "I just don't want to, that's all."

"Birdie, you don't need to hole yourself up. Sure I died," Matthew flinched. "But that doesn't mean you have to act like you are. Go ahead, have fun, live a little. I don't like seeing you moping around all the time."

Matthew nodded, his eyes red-rimmed, a few tears squeezing out.

"Come on, all you've done is watch people sleep, and just doing that you've gotten emotionally attached. As your dead best friend, I don't want you to waste your life away because I was an idiot and drove around drunk."

"Ok Gil."

The ghost looked up. "Hey you, you keep a good eye on my Birdie, got that? Don't you dare break his heart or I'll get you from the grave." The ghost laughed and began to fade.

"_Goodbye Birdie._"


	4. Chapter 4

After their ghostly visitors disappeared, Ivan and Matthew had nothing to say to each other. They just stood in the field, an awkward silence born between the two. Matthew opened his mouth as if to say something, but shut it when he saw something falling from the sky.

"My spell's taking effect." He said, extending his hand, just in time for a little perfect snowflake to fall into it. It melted quickly, but even more were falling. Ivan looked up at the falling snow and looked towards the sunflower field almost panicking. "Don't worry," Matthew told him, "The snow won't hurt them."

At this Ivan relaxed. Matthew watched the snowflakes decorate Ivan's hair and eyelashes. He giggled at Ivan's childlike wonder at the snow. _He's acting so cute!_ Matthew thought, wiping a few snowflakes from his cheek.

He was in the middle of a laugh when Ivan threw a snowball at him. It missed, but it was a sign of war! "THIS. IS. WAAAAAAR!" Matthew yelled as he ducked down and grabbed a handful of snow, and he ran while he balled it up, Ivan hot on his trail. Matthew turned around and threw the snowball, hitting Ivan square in the face.

"Uh oh…" He said, watching Ivan wipe the snow off his face. Ivan just smiled. Almost menacingly. Matthew started to run, but was swiftly tackled into the snow.

"Thought you could get away with that, da?" Ivan said, before tickling Matthew's sides. "S-Stop that!"  
>Matthew said between fits of giggles and laughter. Ivan was merciless, and Matthew started getting hiccups from laughing so hard. "S-Stop! I-I'm ti-ticklish!" He barely squeezed out.<p>

Ivan finally stopped when they were both out of breath, and rolled over to Matthew's side, both of them panting and looking up at the cascading snowflakes. "You…are…an evil…son…of…a...bitch. You know that right?" Ivan only chuckled in response.

"You shouldn't have thrown that snowball."

"But you started it!"

"And ended it too."

"…you hoser."

They both laughed.

"I wish this wasn't a dream." Matthew finally said.

"Da."

"Yeah, I'll have to go back to my normal life, and you will too."

"Will you visit me?"

"In your dreams? Sure. Heck, we can see each other in the real world too."

"I'd like that."

Ivan reached over hesitantly and grasped Matthew's hand. He gave it a short experimental squeeze, which Matthew returned happily.

"Promise that you'll visit me?"

"I promise."

And that was the moment Ivan woke up from his dream.


	5. Chapter 5

When Ivan woke up, his eyes opened quickly, and he instantly started to look around, in the slim chance that Matthew would be there. Matthew was sprawled out on the ground.

"Getting out of dreams hurts a lot more than getting in." Matthew pouted, kneeling, his hand rubbing up on his forehead. Ivan sighed with relief. Matthew looked over at Ivan. "Have a nice dream?" He asked jokingly.

Ivan chuckled. "A great one. Care to stay?" Matthew smiled sadly. "I'd love to but I need to sort some things out." Ivan nodded sadly. Matthew crossed the room and took up a pen and some paper that was just lying there.

He scribbled something on it, and took out his magical list and pointed at his 'go home' square. "I'll see you later Ivan." He said before going away in a poof.

Ivan looked at the paper and on it was written:

"_Hope to see you soon, if ever again._

_Matthew Williams, 1-XXX-XXXX_

_Dream Worker,"_

Ivan forwent the old rule of 'Wait three days' and dialed Matthew's number after only an hour of thinking about doing it.

_Briiiiing…Briiiing…Briiii-_

"Hello?"

"Privyet Matvey."

"I did know that you would be so soon."

"Well, I wanted to know some things."

"Well I think that may have to wait, I have to do something," _CRASH!_ "I-I need to go! Alfred! Stop th-"

_Click._

After that Ivan didn't know what to think. He tried calling again, but he never got through to Matthew. What could have happened?

It was another week before he saw Matthew again. It was an ordinary passing. Ivan was going through the grocery store, just picking up some things, and he brushed against something.

"E-Excuse me!"

The one he bumped into was the very one his mind had been plagued with recently.

"Matvey?"

"Ivan?"

"Matvey why haven't you talked to me?"

"My phone sort of got…disassembled. My brother was pretty angry when he found out I got fired from Dream Working."

"You were fired?"

"Well, yes. I sort of broke a few rules. I'm sorry, but I can't visit your dreams anymore."

"Well, Matvey, will you visit me in real life?"

"Oh, well, yes. I would like that."

Both were grinning by then, their groceries forgotten.

"Well, Ivan, I'll be around tonight at seven."

Matthew said smirking. Ivan just chuckled.

"Very well." He said, walking away, pushing his cart like a boss.

Needless to say, they grew closer and closer over time.


End file.
